


裂帛

by chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 三弦艺术家良×布铺老板堂, 大甜饼小短篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy/pseuds/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy
Summary: 又名：《布铺爱情》





	裂帛

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运旧文。  
> 不要上升，不要考究，都是我瞎编的。衍生自名场面红蓝买卖论。

01

每个城市都有这样的地方：一些被遗忘在时光之外的小角落。京城有这样一个老街巷，和沪上的田子坊类似，狭挤的窄道、与玻璃幕墙大相径庭的古朴小店挨肩坐在两旁，店里头沁着懒于跟上时代步伐的老旧气息，仿佛这儿的空间里历史凝滞、与快节奏奔忙完全割裂；但又不那么相似，不若田子坊里摩肩接踵人头攒动，这老街里游人寥寥、鲜少有人问津。像被人遗忘的破败桃花源。好些店铺无所盈利、入不敷出，早就关店走人了，于是店也显得七零八落。

“鹤唳”是其中一家布料店，倒是还好端端地开着。店里常年就一人坐着，是此店老板，姓孟名鹤堂。现如今基本没人去买布做衣服了，布铺赚不了钱，年末的时候孟鹤堂只好把店里平时和自己呆坐着面面相觑的导购辞了，自己成了店里唯一的伙计。又想经营创新，学学人家制衣店，于是弄了块板，洋洋洒洒写上“买布附送专业量体裁衣”，贴在了店门旁。但即使这样每月也几无入账。而且这“专业”二字也是骗人的，他熟练扯布罢了，只在少时学过一点做裁缝的皮毛手艺。万幸租金不是个问题：这布铺是他家里祖传的，现在就记在他的名下。

孟鹤堂三十了，还是一个大写加粗的单身汉、一枝没被采过的花儿，他一人吃饱全家不愁，几年前就从家里搬到了布铺后头的小屋里。家的地段不错，就租出去每月收几千租金，好歹月收入也超了最低工资标准，不愁吃穿。店铺本就是临街户宅改的，通水通电通天然气。孟鹤堂把这儿当家后又重新改了改，门面后头有小厨房和带淋浴室的洗手间，小二楼就成了几十平米的起居室，也放了书和文玩。朝南的窗户能把暖乎乎的太阳光照进来，孟鹤堂每天平淡的小日子倒也过得舒适。

这天也是个大太阳天，孟鹤堂睡饱了再起床，到楼下洗漱完把店门拉开卷帘门拉起，就算是今日开张了。他走进太阳里伸了个懒腰。对面本来也是个布店，那卖布的大哥做不下去，很久前就关了店。街巷两旁有几家店开着，都冷冷清清不见人影，没客人服务，看店的估计都缩进后头玩自己的去了。阳光下的老街有一种不合时代的慵懒。

孟鹤堂回头看了眼匾额上骨气洞达的“鹤唳”二字，叹了口气。

虽说日子舒服，但有时却觉着浑噩。一个人守着流落于现代生活之外的老布铺，一生中了，无所成，也无所托。孟鹤堂不信成功学，也不想活得多轰轰烈烈，他更想“随富随贫且欢乐，不开口笑是痴人”，他想学会生活。可若是一辈子孤零零地囿于布料之间，攀着老一辈流传下来的旧时营生不放，最终却也还是后继无人。总觉得此番下来自己的人生过于执拗而平淡，早已被时代弄潮儿推进了海底。这样的日子还是缺少了些什么，一些热情，一些心潮澎湃。但他又不想屈服于现代人的奔忙生活，向实用主义妥协。于是只能在布铺里过一天算一天，幻想着某一天传统的东西重新成为主流：生活方式归慢，小曲儿京戏传唱大街小巷，人们扯布回家给自己做漂亮衣裳；幻想着某一天自己的人生能被激起涟漪，不再只有开店关店、新布旧布，而能有一些使他心弦为其而鸣的事物，或人。

不过还好太阳不错，孟鹤堂的心情也挺不错。他把椅子搬到店门口放下，自己坐进了阳光里。他靠着椅背眯起眼睛，这么好的太阳可不能浪费了，就该晒晒，把自个儿也晒得跟棉被似的香喷喷软乎乎。要是一直等不到人来，下午干脆关店去公园逛逛，看看老大爷遛鸟，盘盘核桃散散步，今天也就这么过了。

正盘算着如何蹉跎岁月，老天却不遂人意地给他送来了一门生意。当真是出人意料。孟鹤堂睁开眼看着面前驻足的青年人，心里嘀咕：大姑娘上轿，头一回。我这铺子终于能等到客人上门，今儿能揭开锅啦？

“哟。”孟鹤堂站了起来，挂上营业微笑，“遛弯呢？”

“我来买布。”对方说。

“买布啊？”孟鹤堂真有些惊讶了，这年头买布做衣服的年轻人比濒危动物都稀有。他打量了一眼，这人穿着一身红色大褂，不合时宜，却意外地和这条街有些相衬。现在怎么还有人穿大褂啊？孟鹤堂差点怀疑是大白天见了鬼，把自己吓了一哆嗦。看了眼钟，离正午十二点还早，孤魂野鬼没道理不到极阴之时就出来满大街晃悠。于是又安下心来，招呼道：“来来来，进来瞧瞧吧。”

红大褂迈进了店里，没看布，却先聊起了天：“你这布铺怎么叫鹤唳啊，我还以为是个卖乐器什么的店呢。”

“随便起的。”孟鹤堂随口敷衍，把店里的大灯打开，“您买布做什么呀？”

红大褂没接他的茬，还是没把目光落到布身上：“您贵姓？”

“免贵姓孟。”孟鹤堂有些莫名其妙，哪有人买布先问掌柜的姓甚名谁的？他转过身来看红大褂，又问了一遍，“您要买布干什么呢？”

“我叫周九良，数字九，良人的良。”红大褂没听见似的自报家门，还直盯着孟鹤堂。

“你瞧布啊，你瞧我干什么。”孟鹤堂啼笑皆非，顺嘴开了个玩笑，“我比布长得好看？”

“你脸上有花儿。”红-周九良也是个嘴上没门的，一句话把孟老板堵了回去。

孟鹤堂有些讪，秉着顾客是上帝的原则也没太计较，指了指墙面上挂着的布料：“还是瞧瞧布吧。”

周九良指了一块布，孟鹤堂拿了下来给他细看。这人也是个爱挑刺儿的，从价格尺寸到染色做工问个没完没了。孟鹤堂一边解答他的问题一边不着痕迹地打量他。小伙子长得还挺精神，从头到脚透着一股不符年龄的沉稳成熟通透劲儿，偶尔几句乱七八糟的俏皮话倒是打破了老先生的气质，露出一点年轻人的活泼来。孟鹤堂琢磨了一下，在心里给了个综合评价：7.8分，也不知道直不直。又小声地想：要是不直，我可以。

孟鹤堂青少年时期就摸索清楚自己的取向了，也没怎么过多纠结。喜欢男的就喜欢男的呗，反正照样找不到对象。守着布铺的慢节奏生活让他和当代年轻人有些割裂，他不听EDM、没怎么去过live house、不太关注电竞以及球类运动，他听京韵大鼓、去小剧场看相声、唯一喜欢的球就是手里两个即将被盘成球儿的核桃。交友机会很少，生活中能天天见的男性也就是公园里的老大爷了。这天好不容易有一年轻人光临，他难免在心里想上一想。

哎。孟鹤堂也觉得自己这样给第一次见的人打分有点那啥，八百年没见过男人似的。

周九良的挑刺儿终于告一段落，孟鹤堂找着机会又问了一遍最初的未解之谜：“你买布到底要干啥啊？”

“啊。”周九良顿了顿，“……做身旗袍，给我……爱人。”

坏了。孟鹤堂在心里直跺脚。直！

 

02

那天周大褂，呸，周九良还是把那块布买走了。孟鹤堂倒也没太当回事儿，地球上七十多亿人，哪有那么幸运能碰到真命天子上门领人呢。没多久也就把这门生意抛之脑后了，每天还是该开店开店、该遛弯遛弯、该盘核桃盘核桃、该睡觉睡觉。也不知道是不是时来运转，周九良之后一段时间还有好几位顾客上门买布，这个月除了房租还赚了不少，当真是太阳从西边出来了。

孟鹤堂算清了账，心里美滋滋。他还盘算着要经营创新，把以前学过的裁缝技艺拾起来，这几天便抽空（他每天都有空）给自己做了条水蓝色的大褂，挑了个温度适宜的天气穿上。古朴的布铺门店里坐着个穿着大褂的人儿，模样端正，手里盘着核桃，嘴里哼着小曲儿，瞧着还有几分时光倒错的意思。

他正闭着眼睛美呢，两声叩门声传入耳。又来客人了？这是要发呀！“门开着啊，随便进。”放下核桃睁开眼，孟鹤堂愣了。好家伙，这不是有媳妇的直男周九良吗？

周九良还穿着一身大红色的大褂，也不知道是同一件，还是这人家里有一衣橱的红大褂。

“哎哟您又来了？又买布？”孟鹤堂站起来迎客，嘴欠加了一句，“离了？给新媳妇做？”

话刚说出来他就觉着不太礼貌，想找补一句，却没曾想周九良比他嘴更快：“好嘛，从你这儿买次布离了，那我就是看上你了呗。”

“你这话说出来都丧良心！”孟鹤堂起了开玩笑的心思，他一个人呆着无聊的紧，于是故意娇俏拿起手绢丢这人，“人家正经八百一大姑娘，嫁你一二婚的？”

周九良接了手绢，攥在手里不动了，目光依旧停在孟鹤堂身上，透出点笑意。

孟鹤堂也有点犯嘀咕，这一有媳妇的直男，怎么张口闭口都是调戏人的给言给语？

见这人还不收目光，孟鹤堂上前把手绢夺了回来，眼神一挑，语调一勾：“看布啊，你看我干什么？”

周九良登时露出了些害羞窘迫的模样，孟老板及时收起浪劲儿，念叨起来：“你看布，别老看我。要哪块啊？你指给我看。”

周九良指了顶上一块，孟鹤堂便踮脚把那块布拿了下来，再开始应付这人的十万个问题。他回答的很不走心，基本都是瞎几把乱说。嘴里不停，他心里也在琢磨：这人到底怎么回事？直男会这样吗？？

胡说八道结束，周九良竟也掏钱付了帐。在孟鹤堂送客的微笑中他冷不丁说了一句：“其实吧，孟先生……我能先问问你叫什么吗？”

“孟鹤堂。闲云野鹤的鹤，金玉满堂的堂。”

“孟鹤堂……好名字。很好听。”周九良攥了攥叠好的布料，“其实上次我骗你了，我没爱人，上次那布还在我家柜子里躺着呢。”

“……啊。”孟鹤堂眨了眨眼，有点摸不着头脑。

“其实我这次来，也不是为了买布。”周九良清了清嗓子，踟蹰中下了决心的样子。

“那为什么啊？”

“就……”周九良看着他，挺小声地说，“就那什么，看上你了呗。”

 

03

如果有人问孟鹤堂那个俗套得不能再俗套的问题：你相信一见钟情吗？他能把白眼从京城翻到黑河：我信它去死。

男人三十一枝花，没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑了。一枝花孟鹤堂先生被一句看上你噎得差点呛死，缓过劲来就觉着这小子是在逗人玩了。往轻里说是开个无伤大雅的玩笑，往重里说就是骗取他人感情玩弄花儿的心。

哪来这么便宜的一见钟情？

就算“看上你”是实话，那也不可能是心动了，机儿动了还差不多！

孟鹤堂是个没有感情的布铺老板，他盯着周九良，听他有些磕巴地诉说衷情。说什么那天阳光正好，他有事来这附近，顺便来这老街巷逛逛，远远看到“鹤唳”二字，起了兴趣便往这走，又打眼一瞧，门口一个闭眼假寐的人，懒懒倚在椅子上，和背后的布铺框起来就是一幅绝好的旧时光图画，哪里都美的恰到好处……说什么当即他就听到了自己心弦被拨动的声音……孟鹤堂冷冷一笑，呸，看错人了，4.8分，哪来的小子这么油腔滑调，讲什么浪漫情缘一眼倾倒，老子才不吃这套！最多是看上了本人的美貌，想来一炮罢辽！

“……其实我也觉得这样说很荒诞突兀，但这几天我在家辗转难眠一直不能忘怀。您肯定也觉得很莫名其妙……上次没准备好，太突然了，我自己都没想清楚。这次我还是决定把这心思告诉您，以后您想怎么和我相处都是您的事儿……我本来也不信这个的，到现在才不得不承认我是对您……一见倾心了。”

孟鹤堂没有感情地打断：“不你没有。”

“……啊？”

“这种话骗骗小男生还行，我就算了啊，都三十了。”孟鹤堂又挂起营业微笑，“布呢，您也买好了。门在那，我就不送了。欢迎下次光临。”

周九良倒是没有被打击到的样子，只是小心翼翼地问了一句：“还欢迎我……下次光临？”

“当然了，买布谁不欢迎呢。”孟鹤堂甜甜地笑了笑，随即瞬间变脸，再次没有感情，“看我要另算钱。”

周九良笑了笑就离开了。

他这一走，从此以后孟老板的生活就都不一样了。那岂止是漾起涟漪，虽然不到骇浪惊涛的地步，怎么着也算得上是壶里水烧开了时的动静。最重要的变化是店里每日都有客人了，多的时候能来两三个，少的时候保质保量也有一个：周九良。孟鹤堂连着七八天看着他上门买布，每次都要陪着他大侃特侃，不由得啐道：其实真的是鬼吧，阴魂不散！

不过这么多天下来他也发现周九良还是有其它衣服的，外套长裤穿着也不赖。不过这人穿大褂有种特别的气质，挺吸引人的——堂堂承认，但堂堂不说。

他们也不只聊布。在周九良锲而不舍死乞白赖的坚持下，孟鹤堂也和他聊了点生活爱好方面的事儿。周九良说自己是文艺工作者，主职是拉三弦的，副职是教人拉三弦。有演出的时候会跟着乐团大江南北地跑。孟鹤堂问他现在怎么不跑了。他说，这不是心搁您这儿了么。

油腔滑调！油嘴滑舌！大猪蹄子！又用花言巧语来骗一枝花的心啦！

孟鹤堂又开始在心里甩手跺脚。

 

04

孟老板的布料生意足足兴隆了二十八天。

一条街上的店主伙计全都知道了这么一人，常穿大褂，一身儒气，不怎么笑，每天早上十点必定光临街上那家小布铺，待到下午两三点才走，每次提着不同的东西来（点心呀，盆栽呀，小摆件呀），拎着不同颜色的布走。风雨无阻，雷打不动，比朝九晚五的上班族还要勤快。本来街坊间都传这是挺不苟言笑的刻板人，茶铺伙计来串门时却看到这小先生冲着布店老板乐得露出一口大白牙，之后此谣言就不攻自破了。

“孟老板，最近生意不错啊！”茶铺伙计乐颠颠地又来了，这时也就才刚开门，他还捎带送来一小袋茶叶。

“唉。”接了茶叶道了谢，拒绝打听送人走，孟鹤堂看着伙计进了自家店，又重重叹了一口气，“唉——”

孟鹤堂心情很复杂。每日都有进账，他看着自己的收入被强行增多却开心不起来。

他现在还没想好应该用什么样的态度对待死缠烂打的小周朋友。一方面，他对人家的第一印象的确不错。这么多天下来，该聊的也都聊了，不该聊的也都被单方面强拖入对话然后聊了。相处下来他对周九良的印象竟然更加不错了。其实两人挺合拍，兴趣爱好也都不那么现代，还是很聊得来的。周九良还不顾拒绝送来了这么多礼物，自己收都收了，其中甚至有一对狮子头……他也舍不得还（孟鹤堂想到这儿又谴责了一下自己）。这人待人又细心体贴，为人又沉稳老成，又有一技之长，又会说俏皮话，还会蹦出几句把自己逗得又羞又乐的虎狼之词……哎呀还是很难不心动嘛。

可另一方面……

另一方面……

孟鹤堂坐在店里想了半天，另一方面是啥来着？

也快十点了。他瞄了一眼钟。还是先不琢磨了。等这人来了，收了今日的布料钱，聊完之后再考虑也不迟。

孟鹤堂心底头儿还是挺美的。周九良昨天随口跟他提到今儿带三弦来谈给他听，他还是挺期待的。于是拿出茶具，泡了茶铺伙计送来的茶，伴着袅袅热气开始等那良人归。

这一等就是两小时。茶都凉了，孟老板的脸色也有点凉。他看着钟皱起眉，这都正午十二点极阴之时了，那死鬼死哪儿去了？

但仔细想想自己也没立场骂人家，那姓周的从头到尾都没说过每天十点上门买布的约定，便没有违约放人鸽子之说。也就是自己一个月下来习惯成了自然，一时间瞧不见人心里倒不好受了。是人家主动来追的自个儿，但人家也没义务天天准时准点陪这儿耗着。说不定晚些时候就来了。孟鹤堂把凉茶倒了，缩进柜台后面看起了书。

一天下来书也没翻几页。夜幕压了下来，孟鹤堂的心也有点沉。他俩这么多天也没交换个联系方式，全靠周九良单向物理找人聊天，这时想发条信息问问也没法儿。但就算有联系方式自己也不会发消息，孟鹤堂意料之外地发现自己有点委屈。我才不主动发呢，问什么问！一个招呼不提前打就不来了，什么人啊？！

他走到店门口，向外张望了一会儿。正巧街口卖木摆件儿的老板娘出来关店，瞧见他便响亮地喊了一句：“哎小孟，今儿那小伙子怎么没来啊？”

小孟挤出笑回了句不知道就转身回了屋，一关门这不争气的浅泪窝子竟给他掉出几滴泪来。哭个屁！他骂自己。也是瞎了心了，哪有这么好的事儿，突然冒出个哪哪儿都好的小伙子拼死拼活要做自己男朋友。不过是图一时之乐罢了！耐心耗尽就走了呗。孟鹤堂又开始骂自己的心：你好好的动什么动？！

三十了，该看清了，什么爱情啊，真命天子啊，一眼误终生啊，都是假的，不存在的。

孟鹤堂想起了之前没想起来的“另一方面”。可另一方面，他又怕那个比自己年轻几岁的男生只是热血上头，怕他是一时冲动，怕他的喜欢来的快去的也快。要是自己想明白了准备托付真心，对方还没把那颗心捧热乎就跑了，那自己岂不是亏大了。

明天又该没有进账了。孟鹤堂想起这茬，又把自己给穷哭了。

 

05

这一没入账就是整整三天。

孟鹤堂丧到不行，看见那俩狮子头就想把它俩磕开吃了，但由于其价格不菲还是抑制住了自己试图败家的嘴。三天里他都在大声辱骂，好阴险一男的，周九良的嘴，骗人的鬼！剥开了花儿的心转手就不要了，还是不是人哪！渣男！还说什么一见倾心，再见依然，情不知所起，一往而深……呸！立什么深情人设呢！那么喜欢老子能忍住三天不见？三天不见，应该让他的世界天崩地裂了都！

孟老板很丧，也就不想顾着店了。其实很多年下来他的心境一直挺平静，常年是平平淡淡荣辱不惊的样子，颇有不以物喜不以己悲的意思，哪能想到平静水面被这男人激起了愤怒十级大海啸？他很久都没这么生气失望加委屈了！

孟老板很生气失望加委屈，于是孟老板决定今儿提早关店。往常他都是睡觉前才关的，但今天的孟鹤堂很自闭，傍晚六点多就准备关门大吉把自己锁屋里了。

正准备关呢，他习惯性地朝街口一打量。嚯，那身影到挺眼熟，脱了大褂穿便衣也认得出，不正是那不告而别毁约不见送人钱财毁人青春骗人感情莫名其妙鸽了三天害的堂堂生气失望又委屈的罪魁祸首大猪——蹄子，周九良本良吗？！

孟鹤堂很冷静，孟鹤堂现在重新古井无波。

他目迎对方提着三弦走来，然后在周九良走近准备说话之前干脆利落地——哐！关门。

差点拍人家脸上。

周九良大约也是猜到孟鹤堂会生气，一直歉意地笑着，敲了敲门，讨好地说：“孟哥？这几天突然没来对不起啦，我跟您解释。”

冷静的孟鹤堂想了想，觉得自己的确有点过。两人现在又没确定什么关系，也没约定要随时随地捆绑在一块儿。跳出恋爱脑旁观者清，不过是三天没见，又不是三年，其实没必要那么大惊小怪。算起来周九良唯一的不是只有没做到那天带三弦来谈给他听，这三天里孟鹤堂本来以为这句约定对方没放在心上，没想到现在倒是真拿来了。

孟鹤堂如今见着周九良了，觉得自己的脑子突然回来了。于是开始谴责自己：前天哭得像个傻逼真是太傻逼了！果然心动的小朋友总会患得患失。

他叹了口气，从十三岁闹脾气小姑娘变回了三十岁表面稳重大哥哥，理智地拉开了门：“说。”

“那天爽约是因为临时接到通知要去金陵表演。”周九良乖乖地抱着自己的三弦，“本来是乐团里的同事去的，但他在金陵出了小意外，受伤暂时没法碰琴。我就临时被叫过去顶替了。赶过去之后排了一天多，演出完飞机延误又耽搁了一会儿。这不是一回来就赶着见您了嘛……没来得及提前打招呼是我的不是。也得来报个平安，您是不是担心的紧？”

“……担心个鬼。”孟鹤堂小声嘟囔，骂你还来不及呢。他的心放了下来，又开始不听话地瞎动，上蹿下跳的跟蹦迪似的。他看了眼周九良真真诚诚的目光，有点脸热。什么一回来就赶着见我……又是讨巧话。他转身回柜台处在抽屉里摸索。

“找什么呢？”周九良也跟了进来。

“手机。”孟鹤堂带着别扭劲儿，“先加个微信。”

 

06

孟鹤堂开始觉得更加不自在的时候，他坐在床边，而周九良坐在自己面前一米距离的布椅上。

还是那句话，没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，他虽然没开过车，但他见过车开呀。这种场景接下来要发生什么好像比较显而易见……

在该场景之前他鬼使神差地留了周九良吃晚饭，是他自己做的简易红烧肉加白米饭，还搞了盘油焖白菜，然后他鬼使神差地和周九良一起收拾了桌子洗了碗，再然后他鬼使神差地说要不要到楼上坐坐……

于是就变成了这个场景了。

周九良倒看不出什么不自在，他挺善于把两人从趋于尴尬的氛围中解救出来。这人拿起了宝贝三弦：“我弹首曲子给你听？”

“好啊。”孟鹤堂精神一振，他很期待这种饭后娱乐节目。

周九良就弹了。琴声铮铮，带着古韵，从涓涓细流弹到磅礴之势，从轻声婉转弹到急响激昂。这位同学弹起三弦来更加招人了，孟鹤堂听得有些入迷失神，穿着大褂弹三弦岂不要招人×2……

一声带着力量的响，一曲终了，房间归为安静。

孟鹤堂回过神，拍了拍手，开口夸赞：“好极！四弦一声如裂帛。”

周九良笑了：“那是琵琶。三弦只有三根弦儿，哪来的四弦一声。”

“那就三弦一声如裂帛好了。”孟鹤堂也笑，盘腿在床上撑着脑袋看人，“反正是夸你弹得好，好得我都没词儿了。”

“谬赞了。”周九良把三弦放好，“先生扯布也扯得好，那倒真是裂帛之声了。”

“胡说八道些什么呢，布我可从来没给你缺尺少寸啊。”孟鹤堂造了个词儿，先前的不自在早没了，只剩四肢百骸明明白白的开心，也不知道是曲儿带来的，还是弹曲儿的人带来的。

他瞧着周九良重新坐下，突然想起个事儿。

“哎，你之前是不是问过我，我这布铺为什么要叫鹤唳啊？”

“是啊。”周九良看着他，带着随意自然的笑，“就觉着一个布店取了个关于声音的名儿有点奇怪。本来我看这店名以为是卖乐器的，所以才会起兴走近瞧瞧。”

“乐器没瞧着，瞧见个大美人是吧？”孟鹤堂调笑着娇俏了一把，又正经起来，“其实也没什么太多的寓意。鹤唳，就是鹤鸣嘛，响亮清脆的。裂帛，通俗点说是扯布声，倒也是清厉的。虽然二者并不相似，但都有这清亮的意思，也就搭上边了。”他换了个坐姿，晃晃脚，“再加上我家里以前开设这布铺的祖辈名里也带一鹤字，便就取了这名。”叹了口气，“铺子代代相传，都是扯着布一天天过来的，耳边可不是日日响着裂帛之声？取这个名也是希望这店兴隆红火，一直都有生意可做，一直听得到鹤唳……那么多年了，我也不想让这传统生意砸在了我手里，但这年头的确没什么人买布了唉……”

周九良是弹三弦的，算是传统曲艺，自然对传统行当的落败感同身受。但他却还存着安慰人的心思，摸了摸他孟哥的头：“也别太担心了。说起第一次见，你知道我那时候为什么要来这儿吗？”

孟鹤堂叹完气又开始浪，扭了扭又抛了个媚眼：“不是千里迢迢来只为与我坠入爱河？”

“得了吧。”周九良噗嗤乐了，“是这样，这条街口对面那幢无主旧楼，有大老板相中想给改成小剧院，就平时能排点戏、听听民乐演奏、还有评书相声什么的，提供茶水点心的那种，打的招牌就是回归传统。我们乐团负责人是这样说的，还说我们以后会常来这边演出。那天我正好没事，想提前来踩个点逛逛周边，这才遇见的你。”

孟鹤堂不由得有些兴奋。开了剧场代表着客流量，还能带动周边商业发展，要是剧场办得好，来这儿的人多，肯定会有人闲着先来这老街巷逛逛，以后进店的客人说不定就不止两三个了！

但他又开始自我怀疑，有点蔫儿，开始和周九良讨论：“以后来这逛的人保准会多，可是真正买布的不一定有呀，说不定只是看个新鲜罢了。”

周九良作为脑子开始发挥职责：“乐观点儿。你做做广告宣传，把招牌打响。套些时尚热词，碰瓷潮流生活方式，什么DIY啦，精致生活啦……‘亲手为自己和爱的人做衣裳’、‘给宝宝最独特的童年衣物’、‘想给娃娃做漂亮衣服吗’，再写点简易裁缝教程，鼓励客人买布回家尝试……我跟你讲我现在都能写套策划案。只要客流量上来的生意一定会好起来的。”

孟鹤堂：闭嘴惊艳。

“周老师您是个什么大宝贝啊。”前程有路，生意兴隆有门，复兴祖传小铺有望，孟鹤堂一开心就忘了形，扑过去给了这个大宝贝一个拥抱。

周九良的声音响在耳边，带着沉沉笑意：“既然是个宝贝，您要不要和我处试试看？”

 

07

孟鹤堂跟他处了。

 

08

三年后。

每个城市都有这样的地方：一些被遗忘在时光之外的小角落。京城有这样一个老街巷，和沪上的田子坊类似，狭挤窄道、古朴小店，仿佛这儿的空间里历史凝滞。但热闹的游人交谈却让人时刻清醒他们正身处当代。热闹却不聒噪，只给这老街添了一份烟火味儿，更添一次新生。街两旁的小店里都开着门，隐约能听到对面剧场传出的小曲儿。夜深了，人们渐渐散去，伙计开始清点一天的所得。剧场的观众涌散后，这块街坊才慢慢静下来，沉淀出一点古色古香的幸福。

“鹤唳”是这老街旁其中一家布料店，倒是还没打样。店里的导购下了班，现在就一人坐着，是此店老板，姓孟名鹤堂。他有些困了，脑袋歪着打瞌睡，两声叩门声入耳，唤醒了椅子上的睡美人。

“回来啦？”孟鹤堂迎上去，搂住人亲了个嘴儿，打着哈欠还有心情开玩笑，“看布还是看我？”

周九良一气呵成地放三弦拉卷帘门关门落锁，拥着他上二楼，凑在耳边念叨：“一直看着你呢。”

 

Fin.

 

小番外：

1\. 孟老板日子过得愈发如鱼得水，再也不辱骂自己蹦跶的小心脏了。  
是真的！一见钟情是真的！日久生情也是真的！孟老板相信爱情辽！小周朋友值得！就算人生可以重来他还是会心动一万次！耶！

2\. 一条街上的店主伙计全都知道了这么一人，弹三弦的，和那卖布的肯定有事儿。同作同息，从晚待到早，看不出是相好的都是眼瞎。  
其他店家：算了还是不烧了。

3\. 有一天孟鹤堂和周九良进行了一次严肃的学术讨论，名为《针对“一见钟情”其根本原因的研究》，主要目的在于看看这人第一眼是不是只看上了自己的脸。周九良力证自己第一眼就看上了孟老板的心。于是最终得到的结论是，孟老板自己说——  
孟鹤堂：我们俩上辈子许过愿，下辈子一定要在一起。

**Author's Note:**

> 完啦！  
> 全文完成度真高！首尾呼应！我 夸 我 自 己！


End file.
